The invention relates to product identification and information tags for merchandise suspended from elongate horizontally oriented support hooks and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to such tags which may be readily attached to and removed from the support hooks without being subject to inadvertent removal, and which display product information forwardly of merchandise supported on a hook.
In recent years, there have been designed, for example, a number of elongate product information and identification tags, generally made of plastic sheet, for displaying the product information forwardly of items suspended from horizontal hooks which may extend, :for example, from apertured support boards and the like. Examples of such earlier tags may be found, for example, in prior U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,525,944; 4,646,454; 4,665,639; 4,693,024; 4,698,929; 4,703,570; 4,715,135 and 5,261,175.
Generally, tags of the above kind include a mounting portion for attachment to and removal from the hook at a location adjacent the proximal end of the hook, an elongate intermediate portion extending forwardly from the mounting portion along the length of the hook and the merchandise suspended therefrom, and a display portion at the distal end of the intermediate portion for the display of product information and the like.
As alluded to above, the known tags are generally made from plastic sheet, commonly by die-cutting or stamping the sheet to shape and providing therein various apertures and fold-lines needed to form the different portions of the tag. Inevitably, in such operations there is a degree of sheet wastage and somewhat complex stamping or pressing equipment is required.